Date Line
by cr0ssmyheartx0
Summary: I'm tired of you and me and the space that's in between, and I would rather be somewhere with better thoughts and warmer air...' eventually TylerOC -- ON HIATUS.
1. Tensions Beginning to Build Up Inside

**Title - Date Line**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Not The Covenant, or any of those delicious actors that stared in it, just the character[s I made up. So no suing please. :**

_Here we go again._ Seventeen year old Elodie Morgan sighed to herself. She watched as her on-again/off-again [currently on-again boyfriend of a year and a half threw his pool stick at the blonde boy he had been playing pool with minutes earlier. She knew the second they had started playing it wouldn't end good, it never did.

"Fuck you, Garwin! There's no way you could have made that shot without cheating!" Aaron Abbot screamed. He shoved the blonde, Reid Garwin, getting in his face. "There is no way I am paying you!" They went through this every time they went to Nicky's. Aaron and Reid would play each other in pool, and then Reid would bet Aaron fifty dollars that he could make this ridiculous shot that even a professional would probably have trouble making. Then in some miraculous way Reid would make the shot in and Aaron would flip. Then they would end up fighting in the parking lot until either Nicky or Reid's friends, Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry, put a stop to it. She rolled her eyes as Aaron and his friend, Kyle Westerly, headed out the backdoor, followed by Reid and his best friend, Tyler Simms.

"Lo, go get your man and take him home!" Nicky boomed to her from the other side of the bar. She huffed and nodded, grabbing her purse.

"Sure thing Nicky." She mumbled, pulling her jacket on before heading towards the door. She passed the table where Caleb and Pogue had been sitting with their girlfriends. She gave the two boys a small, apologetic smile and they returned it shaking their heads. The two followed her out the door where the four boys were now in each others faces yelling.

"You bet him he couldn't make the fucking shot and he did! Pay up, Abbot!" Tyler yelled at Aaron, which surprised Lo somewhat. Tyler was the shy, quiet type, not the in your face type like his counterpart in Reid.

"Enough!" Caleb boomed and the others fell quiet instantly. "Just forget it Reid, its not worth it."

"Yea Aaron, lets go I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow." Lo said trying to gently tug Aaron in the direction of his truck. Reid and Tyler gave each other a look before reluctantly turning to follow Caleb and Pogue back into the bar.

"Fuckin' Pussies." Aaron spat to the retreating boys.

"AARON!" Lo yelled irately as Reid turned and lunged at Aaron. The two boys rolled around on the floor for a few moments before Caleb went to pull them apart. Kyle looked like as if he were about to go after Caleb and Lo shot him a look. "Don't even." She warned and he seemed to back off. After a moment or two, Caleb was able to separate the two boys. "C'mon Aaron." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to his truck. They got in and Aaron started the truck as Kyle hopped in the backseat. Lo looked back at the four friends who were now all yelling at each other. The four of them, better known to the student body of Spenser Academy as 'The Sons of Ipswich' seeing as their ancestors had founded the town originally, were always at each others throats. Caleb was the leader of the group, the level headed one who watched out for his three best friends as if they were his younger brothers. Pogue was the daredevil of the group. He drove a yellow ducati and was always doing at least 90 MPH down the streets in town. Reid was the bad boy of the group. Always causing trouble in some form or another, and the girls flocked to him. And then there was Tyler, the youngest of the Sons. He was quiet and never found in the company of anyone other then the other four or their girlfriends. And they were all by far among the most gorgeous boys currently attending Spenser.

"You totally kicked his ass, dude." Kyle broke into her thoughts. He clapped Aaron on the shoulder and Aaron smirked cockily as he continued to drive towards the dorms. Lo rolled her eyes and turned her head to look out the window.

"What the fucks your problem?" Aaron snapped and she shot him a nasty glare before turning her head to look back out the window. They arrived at the dorms soon after and Lo immediately jumped out of the truck and headed towards the doors without a second glance at her boyfriend and his friend. She went straight to her dorm room and slammed the door behind her. She pulled her jacket off and threw it onto one of the desk chairs in the room, along with her purse. She sat on her bed and began taking of her boots when there was a knock on her door. She ignored the knocking and began searching for something to wear to bed. The knocking continued and she threw a book at the door.

"Go away Aaron!"

"Open the door Elodie." She stomped over to the door and threw it open.

"What?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"What the fucks got your panties twisted?" He asked trying to get into her room so they could continue the screaming match that was about to ensue in private.

"You Aaron!" She wouldn't let him through.

"What the fuck did I do?" He demanded, still trying to push his way into the room. Lo stood in the doorway though, refusing to let him in.

"All your baby bullshit with Reid! Every week it's the same fucking thing!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"What the fuck? What are you defending him?" Aaron asked incredulously. He couldn't believe his girlfriend would stand up for that stupid prick. "What? You wanna fuck him or something?" Lo's eyes flashed with anger. "Why else would you defend him?!"

"I'm not fucking defending him, Aaron! And I do not want to have sex with him! I'm just sick and tired of all the drama you have to cause when he's around! I don't understand the problem you have with him but seriously Aaron, be the bigger man and grow the fuck up!" She poked him hard in the chest at the last four words, as if that would better get her point across.

"Fuck this shit, I'm outta here." He yelled back. She should have known he wouldn't listen to a thing she said.

"You better go straight back to your dorm!" She called after his retreating form. "Do not let me find out you went to Kira's!" She sighed angrily when she saw his arm raise with his middle finger held high. She turned and slammed the door behind her. A second later the door opened and Lo picked up the nearest object [which happened to be one of her boots she had taken off earlier, ready to throw it at who she thought was Aaron coming back to fight with her some more. Instead her roommate, Kate Tunney, poked her head in quickly.

"Is it safe?" She asked before laughing nervously. Lo lowered her arm and nodded. Kate gave her a smile before entering the room, followed closely by her boyfriend, Pogue. See, every year at Spenser Academy, your roommate was picked at random, and you never had the same roommate as a previous year, which could be good and bad. Good if you didn't get along with your current roommate, you wouldn't have to worry about being stuck with her the remainder of your high school career, bad if you became best friends with your roommate and then the next year got stuck with some intolerable bitch. It was a month into Lo and Kate's Senior year at Spenser and in that month they had become pretty good friends, and as a result of her friendship with Kate, she also became friends with Kate's best friend and previous roommate, Sarah Wenham. Which also caused her to become friends with their boyfriends, Pogue and Caleb, and somewhat friends with their friends, Reid and Tyler... who were her boyfriends mortal enemies. And just another topic of the many fights they seemed to be getting into these days. Oh the cards that life could deal sometimes.

"So how much of that did you guys hear?" She asked as Kate flopped down on her bed. Kate looked from Lo to Pogue and back to Lo.

"Everything after you said something about 'Baby bullshit with Reid,'" Pogue answered for his girlfriend. Lo groaned and rubbed a hand down her face. The entire second floor had probably heard their fight. Pogue smiled at her and sat next to Kate. "It's okay, he was just proving to everyone once again how much of a jackass he really is." Kate rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm.

"He is her boyfriend, ya know."

"That doesn't make him any less of a jacka-" Kate had cut him off by hitting him again. "I think I'm gonna head out before she leaves a bruise." Kate shot him a look and he gave her a wide smile. "Night, Baby." He leaned in to give her a kiss. "Night Lo!" He called as he started for the door.

"Goodnight." Lo said as she sifted through her dresser drawers. She pulled out a tank top and pair of girly boxer shorts and headed into the bathroom. After changing and brushing her teeth, she went back into the main room where she found Kate already in her own pajamas, laying on her bed reading a book. Kate looked up when she heard Lo enter the room.

"I'm sorry about Pogue…" She started,

"No, Kate, don't worry about it. He says worse stuff about the four of them then I have ever heard any of them say about him," She said sighing sadly. She sat cross-legged on her bed and Kate sat up, facing her friend.

"So what happened this time anyways? Something had to set you off, not just him and Reid fighting at Nicky's." She asked.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes before continuing, "I guess I just want him to grow up. When we go out I want him to be concentrating on me, not getting the better of Reid." Kate nodded as Lo ran a hand through her long, dark hair. "I'm just sick of him causing us to constantly get kicked out Nicky's, or restaurants, or stores! Just because he can't get over this stupid thing he has against them. I mean is it so much to ask to have a mature boyfriend?" She laughed.

"No, of course not. You deserve to have a mature boyfriend, which is just hard to find around here seeing as girls mature much faster then most boys." Lo laughed as Kate continued, "I however, lucked out pretty well. Although Pogue does have his moments... " Kate and Pogue were perfect for each other. They had been dating since the middle of tenth grade, Lo was pretty sure, and were still going strong. They had their moments, and Kate had informed Lo that she had come close to breaking up with him the beginning of the last school year, but some things happened and it just ended up bringing them even closer together.

"Sometimes I just wonder if its worth it." Lo laid down and snuggled up with one her pillows. "I mean when you and Pogue fight do you worry that he's gonna go out and cheat on you?" Kate shook her head. Lo sighed and buried her head in her pillow.

"Why do you stay with him if you know he cheats on you?" Kate asked.

"Because, I don't have proof...and as long as I don't have proof...my heart refuses to believe it." Kate gave her a sympathetic smile. "I mean I know he's an asshole, but we've been together so long...and as much as I hate to admit it sometimes, I really do love him." Kate turned of her bedside light, leaving the with the moon as their only light source.

"Just be careful, Lo. You're a good girl and I'd hate to see you get hurt." Lo murmured a 'thanks' before turning over for a restless night of sleep.

**A/N - Okay, so...I liked the idea I had for this story when I started writing it...but now I'm kinda just a little 'blaaah' with it...hmm...idk I have a few ideas of where I want this to go...and it's more then likely going to eventually turn into a TylerOc fic...because he's just too cute and Chace Crawford is just gorgeous : lol but we'll see how it goes. I'm going to start on the second chapter probably tomorrow so hopefully that'll be up by the weekend...so I hope you enjoyed...and nice reviews would be just lovely. : lol and any comments or suggestions you may have will be more then appreciated.. .thank yooou! **

**Amy xx**

**ps... Just in case you were wondering, the title of this story comes from the song _Date Line [I Am Gone_ by Yellowcard, as does the lyrics from the summary.. .which, sadly, I also do not own.**


	2. A Nice Setting for Heartache

**Title - Date Line**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer - I still own nothing, although if anyone would like to send me Chace Crawford with a big bow I'd be more the happy to accept. Lol [:**

Lo was breathing hard as she came to a stop at the concrete steps that led into the dorms of Spenser Academy. She normally wouldn't go on a run so early on a Saturday morning, but after her fight with Aaron the previous night she had to clear her head. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand tap her gently on the shoulder. She pulled the headphones to her iPOD out of her ears and turned around.

"Hey Lo." It was Tyler Simms. He offered her a smile and she returned it.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing up this early?" She asked as she adjusted the Spenser gym shorts she was wearing. They had fallen somewhat low on her hips during her run.

"I usually go for a run before swim practice Saturday mornings." He shrugged. "I don't usually see you out here this early though, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just got into another fight with Aaron last night and needed to clear my mind." She rolled her eyes. The whole thing was just so stupid.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." He said and she gave him a somewhat confused look. "Pogue told Reid." She nodded in understanding. "And if what happened at Nicky's had to do with it, I'm sorry. Reid just loves getting under Aaron's skin."

"Don't worry about it, its not your fault." She said dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Aaron's stupid for letting him get to him like that anyways." Tyler nodded in agreement.

"You know, for someone whose dating the guy, you don't seem to have a lot of nice things to say about him." He joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, he's being a jerk right now so he doesn't deserve for me to say anything nice at the moment." Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"Is he ever not a jerk?"

"To you guys? No, but with other people he doesn't despise, he can be a pretty good guy. You'd be surprised." She guessed it would be hard for him or any of the other guys to picture Aaron as anything other then an arrogant prick.

"You're right, I probably would be." She laughed. "You heading back into the dorms?" She nodded. "C'mon I'll walk you back to your room, I've gotta wake up Reid for practice anyways." They headed up the stone steps and into the large building that housed about ninety percent of Spenser's students. "So how's Ryan doing?"

"He's been pretty good actually, he transferred from Stanford to NYU this year because he didn't like being so far away from home." She answered as they headed towards one of the staircases that led up to the second floor. Ryan was Lo's older brother. He had graduated from Spenser in 2006 and had been on the Varsity swim team with Tyler, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb. They had actually been pretty good friends with her brother, she wondered why he hadn't kept in touch with them.

"Really? Is he still swimming?"

"Yeah, he didn't last semester at Stanford but he started again when he got to N-"

"Stay the fuck away from my girl, Garwin!" She was cut off by Aaron yelling at Reid and shoving him so hard that he almost lost his balance. A few of the dorm room doors around them were open, with students looking out to see what was going on. They were a few rooms down from the room Lo shared with Kate, and Kate was outside trying to talk to the two guys and calm them down.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Reid asked giving Aaron a good shove of his own.

"Knocking on Lo's dorm room? Yeah, I saw you Garwin, I know you like to fuck anything that has tits and a pussy but you stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!"

"In case you didn't realize, you fucking moron, but your girlfriend's roommate, Kate," He motioned towards Kate with his hand, "happens to be dating my best friend, and I was actually looking for him!" The two boys were now in each other's faces. "And I wouldn't fucking be talking about faithfulness, seeing where I saw you come from when I was looking for Pogue." His eyes shot quickly to an open door, about five down and across the hall from Lo's dorm. In the doorway stood Kira Snider, in a pair of shorts and a man's striped blue button down shirt, Aaron's button down shirt. Tyler watched as Lo's gaze slowly followed Reid's. Her eyes widened and he thought he saw a bit of sadness flash threw them before they lit up with anger. He watched as she darted towards Kira's room, and tackled the girl before anyone even knew she was there. He was able to get to her off after she had landed about two punches on Kira's shocked face. Tyler quickly pulled Lo from Kira, and held her around the waist till she stopped struggling to go after Kira again. By this time everyone's full attention was now on Lo, and Aaron's eyes were wide. Tyler let his grip slack and she pushed away from him and headed straight for Aaron and slapped him hard in the face. She then turned to Reid and threw herself at him, causing him to stumble back slightly as she kissed him full force. After a few moments, she stepped back.

"Are you happy now, Aaron?" She spat at him. He looked furious and was about to say something when she cut him off. "We're done." She turned to walk away and Aaron grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Lo-"

"We're over, Aaron. For good this time." Lo pushed him away from her and headed back towards the stairs. He looked as if he were about to follow her until Reid spoke up.

"Damn Abbot, you taught her well didn't you." Reid smirked at Aaron and in a second Aaron was on top of him. After a few punches and some rolling around, it took Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, and a couple of others to pull the two boys apart. "I mean really, if her hips can do what her lips can..."

"Reid, stop!" Tyler yelled, standing between the blonde and Aaron, who was currently being restrained by two of his friends.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Kate said, "I'm gonna go try to find Lo." She added as she passed Pogue. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the hall.

"All right everyone, nothing left to see here." Caleb said to the crowd of people that had formed in the hallway. Slowly they started to disperse after they were almost positive that no one else would be going at it.

"I'll see you pussies at practice." Aaron stated, anger still in his voice, as his friends led him away from the Sons of Ipswich.

"Reid was that really necessary?" Tyler asked.

"Oh c'mon, Baby Boy! He was just asking for it! And she was the one who kissed _me_!" Reid pointed out. Tyler rolled his eyes and mumbled a '_whatever_'.

"Just forget about it, its over and done." Caleb stated. "Now lets go before we're all late for practice and Coach makes us do extra laps." They all headed towards the exit, Reid and Tyler in front, Caleb and Pogue trailing behind them.

"Swim practice sure is gonna be interesting this morning." Pogue whispered to Caleb, who just shook his head.

"I sure hope not, we've had enough interesting for a good two weeks."

**- Meanwhile -**

"Oh! There you are!" Kate said coming to a stop by a tree that was in a somewhat secluded part of the school campus. Lo was sitting at the foot of the tree, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head buried in her arms. She could tell by the way her body shook softly that she was crying. Kate sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her friends back. "You wanna talk about it?" All she got in return was a muffled response and a shake of her head. She continued to rub her back soothingly for another few minutes until Lo's body stopped shaking. She looked up at Kate, her eyes red and puffy and pulled the hood of her sweat shirt off.

"Ya know, I had a feeling that we were gonna end up breaking up soon," She started softly, tears trailing down her cheeks, "I just didn't think it was gonna be in front of twenty people while Kira was wearing his shirt." She sniffled and rubbed her nose with her sleeve.

"No one expected that one. I guess it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Or maybe it was the right place at the right time. I would have felt like an idiot if I found out he was cheating on me again from someone who had overheard their fight." She shrugged sadly before adding, "But I feel stupid anyways so I guess it doesn't matter anyway."

"Don't feel stupid, honey." Kate gave her a hug. "And what do you mean 'again'? He's cheated on you before?" Lo nodded.

"Yea, last winter, with Kira," She said shaking her head, "Of course with Kira." She chuckled harshly. "I hate that stupid slut." She picked a piece of grass from the ground and started pulling it apart. "We broke up for about a month, I knew I shouldn't have let him back, but he swore he'd changed and that he loved me and he would never do it again..." She gave Kate the most heartbreaking smile she had ever seen before continuing, "and I trusted him. Guess I was stupid to believe him."

"No, you were in love and when you love someone you put all of your trust and faith in them." Kate tried to make her friend feel better. "It's what love is all about, and just because he betrayed you when you believed he would doesn't make you stupid, it just makes you human."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Lo said giving her the best genuine smile she could muster up at the moment. "Thanks, too" She hugged Kate. "So, did Aaron try killing Reid after I left?"

"Yeah, he did." She stated sitting up. Lo groaned. "But after a few punches got thrown, the boys and a couple of others tried pulling them apart. It took them a while though, they put up a good fight of swinging at each other while Ty and Caleb were trying to keep them apart...I think Reid got Tyler in the jaw actually once on accident." Lo winced.

"Now I feel terrible."

"Don't, Tyler's a big boy, he'll get over it." The girls laughed softly.

"Hey, you know what time it is?" Lo asked suddenly.

"Uhm, yeah, its...8:25." Kate answered, looking down at her watch.

"Shit, soccer practice starts in five minutes." She jumped up and rubbed her eyes, as if that would help relieve some of the red and puffiness. "I gotta go, Coach Sanders said he'd bench me during the next game if I didn't get there on time today." She gave Kate another quick hug. "Thanks again, Kate. I'd probably still be sitting here crying if you hadn't come along."

"It's no problem sweetie, I'll see you later." Kate called after Lo as she ran towards the Fitness Center.

**A/N - So here's chapter two, hope you all enjoy it! I'm actually gonna start working on the next chapter as soon as I get this one posted up because I have a few ideas floating around in my head and I want to get them down before I lose them lol. So once again...hope you enjoy! And leave me some reviews! I was so excited when I logged in today and saw that you guys seemed to like my idea [: So thank you to all who reviewed...and keep it up! I appreciate it more then anything! So till next time..**

**Amy xx**


	3. You Try To Say Things You Can't Undo

**Title - Date Line**

**Rating - T**

**Disclaimer - I. Own. Nothing. :(**

Lo groaned as she heard the final warning bell for first period sound. She slammed her locker shut and headed towards her first period class, AP British Literature. That she happened to share with Aaron. It was Monday morning, and she had done everything in her power to avoid him the past few days, and had been pretty successful. She had almost run into him Saturday in the fitness building after her soccer practice when she had been talking to Pogue and Tyler outside of the boys locker room. Lucky for her, Reid had come out just in time to warn her that Aaron was about 10 steps behind him and she left just before he came out. He had called dozens of times, and left her even more text messages, all of which she had ignored. And now here she was, outside her British Lit classroom, praying that he was already seated and her usual seat next to him was already taken. She took a deep breath, before entering the class, quickly glancing up to where Aaron normally sat. She regretted it though, because he had been waiting for her to come in and their eyes locked instantly. Lo's heart raced slightly and she quickly averted her eyes in search of a different seat then the empty one next to him. Her eyes landed on Sarah, Tyler and Caleb, all seated together, about three rows below Aaron. She caught Sarah's eye, who gave her a smile and patted the empty seat next to her. Lo let out a sigh of relief and returned the smile, and headed towards where the three were sitting.

"Thanks so much." She said sitting next to Sarah.

"I figured you were gonna need a new seat, so I saved one for ya." She smiled before opening her _Hamlet_ book to the page they had left off on Friday. Sarah really was a good person. Lo had always known she was nice, but she had seen a lot more of Sarah this weekend then she usually would, and she realized how good of a friend she really could be. It must be why she and Kate got along so well. She was setting her books on the desk in front of her when an obnoxious beeping noise came from inside her Dooney and Bourke purse, causing Sarah, Tyler and Caleb to glance at her. She gave them a sheepish smile as her cheeks flushed slightly. She quickly pulled her Orange Verizon Wireless EnV from her bag.

'_New Text Message: Aaron_'

Was lit up on the screen. She rolled her eyes and clicked the 'View Now' option.

'_From: Aaron_

**You can't even sit with me now?**

_Oct 3, 8:07 am_'

She exited out of the message, set the phone to vibrate and slid it into the pocket of her black uniform blazer all Spenser students were forced to wear. She opened her notebook, followed by her own copy of _Hamlet_ when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She groaned inwardly and pulled it out of her pocket.

'_New Text Message: Aaron_'

Once again lit up the screen again and she opened the message.

'_From: Aaron_

**It's one thing to ignore me when I can't see, but right in front of my face? That's harsh, Lo.**

_Oct 3, 8:09 am_'

Lo took a chance and looked up to where she knew Aaron was seated. She found him looking down at her, his eyes pleading. She sighed and looked back down at her phone. She thought for a moment before flipping it open and hitting the '_Reply_' button.

'_To: Aaron_

**What do you want Aaron?**

_Oct 3, 8:10 am_'

A moment later, the teacher entered, Professor McKinley, and began rambling on about what they would be discussing for the next 47 minutes.

"I hope you all did you're assigned reading for the weekend, you will be having a quiz on it at the end of the period." She announced and the whole class groaned in annoyance. The professor turned and started writing notes on the blackboard behind her. Lo was about to start copying them when her phone once again began vibrating in her pocket. She placed her pen down and took it out of her pocket.

'_From: Aaron_

**All I want is to talk. You wont even give me the chance to try and explain things.**

_Oct 3, 8:13 am_'

Before she even had the chance to reply another text came.

'_From: Aaron_

**Please...**

_Oct 3, 8:13 am_'

She frowned to herself, torn between giving in and giving him a chance to at least apologize, or just freezing him out all together. She knew she couldn't leave things with them the way they were now. They had been together for too long for her to do that.

'_To: Aaron_

**Fine...meet me in the courtyard after seventh period.**

_Oct 3, 8:15 am_'

She hoped she wouldn't regret her decision later on. The last thing she wanted was another fight with him, especially when they weren't even dating. It would just be a waste of time.

'_From: Aaron_

**That's good. And tell Simms to stop staring at you before I throw a chair at his head.**

_Oct 3, 8:16 am_'

She read the last part, confused, before closing her phone and turning her head to where Tyler was sitting on the other side of Sarah and Caleb. On his jaw were the remnants of a small bruise that was a result of him trying to break up Aaron and Reid's fight the other day. He had a concerned look on his face and she raised a questioning eyebrow to him.

"Everything okay?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he nodded his head up towards Aaron. She glanced up at Aaron, who was sending death glares in Tyler's direction. She nodded.

"Everything's fine." She whispered back, but apparently she hadn't been quiet enough.

"Miss Morgan! Mr. Simms!" Both of their heads snapped forward to where Professor McKinley was standing, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "Would you care to share whatever it is that the two of you found so important that it could not wait until after my class to be discussed?" They shook their heads 'no'. "Good, then I would appreciate it if you paid attention and finished copying the notes on the board." Lo and Tyler nodded, both quickly scribbling down the rest of the notes.

"Sorry about earlier." Tyler said as the class began packing up their books at the end of the period. Lo glanced at him and shrugged, giving him a smile.

"It's okay." They started down the steps, following a little behind Sarah and Caleb.

"So everything's okay with you and Aaron?"

"Not really," she replied, "I haven't talked to him at all since Saturday morning, and he wants to talk, which I guess I can't avoid forever." She sighed tugging on the sleeve of her blazer.

"Better to get over with now rather then later." Tyler stated rather then asked. She nodded and paused slightly hearing her name being called. She looked behind her and saw Aaron trying to make his way towards her, anger evident on his face, probably at the fact that she was talking to Tyler, she figured. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, walk with me to Physics." She tugged on the sleeve of his white button down shirt and pulled him around the corner, away from Aaron.

It was finally the end of the day, and it had come much sooner then Lo would have liked it too. The final bell had rung, signaling that seventh period was finished and the school day was officially over. She stopped at her locker, which was more of a procrastination technique then something she really needed to do. Finally, she headed towards the courtyard, which was somewhat disserted, aside from a few freshmen that were fooling around, trying to jump over the benches and climb one of the trees. She spotted Aaron sitting on one of the stone picnic tables under a tree. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and he had already lost the mandatory black sweater vest and crimson tie that was part of the school uniform. He was staring at his hands that were clasped together in front of him and he hadn't noticed her yet. '_If you wanna run, now's your last chance_,' She thought to herself, but before she had the chance to make her decision, he looked up, straight at her. She headed towards him and stopped when she was about three feet away from where he was seated.

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually come." He admitted, his hands fidgeting slightly.

"Neither was I." She replied indifferently. There was a minute of uneasy silence between them before she spoke up. "Well? You're the one who asked me here to talk, yet you're not."

"I..." He started and stood up, "Lo, I'm sorry." It wasn't often Aaron apologized for anything. '_Be strong, Lo_' She thought to herself. He started to move closer and she stepped back. "What do I have the plague or something?"

"After fucking Kira? Who knows what you have." She retorted and he sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. She folded her arms across her chest. "So do you have anything else to say besides apologizing?"

"Baby-"

"Do not 'baby' me, Aaron. You don't have the privilege anymore." That seemed to erase all traces of hope Aaron had of them getting back together. "Tell me, Aaron, how many times did you sleep with her while we were dating? Once? Twice? Fifty times?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's complicated..." He started and she laughed.

"Complicated? Tell me, Aaron. I want to know." He went to speak again but she cut him off. "And I want the truth." He nodded.

"Honestly? I lost count after seven times." Aaron's voice was oddly quiet. Lo shook her head, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Seven times? Seven times Aaron?!" She was close to yelling, and they were starting to attract the attention of the group of freshmen across the court yard. "I was so stupid." She said in a quieter tone. "Do you know how many times I had people come up to me and tell me that they saw you leaving Kira's room in the middle of the night." She thought about it for a moment. "Actually, a lot of the time it was Reid who would tell me, but seeing your dislike for each other I decided to ignore it and have faith in you Aaron, because I thought that you loved me, that our relationship was a lot more serious then some stupid high school fling. I knew that I was in love with you. And I never would have even thought about cheating on you."

"I did-I do love you." He said, his voice sounded defeated.

"Obviously not enough." Her voice was soft, sadness laced throughout it. "Goodbye Aaron."

"Tell Simms I said 'hi'." He called to her retreating form. She turned around, a scowl set on her face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're spending a lotta time with him, Lo." He said. "It's all around school how you went to the diner in town with him and Parry and his girlfriend yesterday."

"We're just friends, Aaron. It's nothing more then that." She said, her tone stern.

"I doubt that, Lo." Aaron said, a smug look on his face. "He stares at you in class, he walks you to class, he takes you out to eat. I think it's much more then being 'just friends'."

"Well even if it was, it's not any of your business anymore anyways." She said with one final look she turned around and headed back towards the school, without looking back once.

**A/N - Sorry, about the long wait for the update. Things got pretty crazy around the holiday's and I was working massive amounts of hours, so I really didn't have any time to do anything but sleep. Updates will be coming at least once a week I'm hoping, depending on how my school schedule ends up. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I just want to thank every single one of you that reviewed, I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story so much, and I promise, soon there will be more Tyler, I'm just trying to...develop everything. Lol. So keep the reviews coming, they're what keep me going:) and I hope you all had a great holiday and HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Amy xx**


End file.
